Priorities 2  Esme
by Joanne Brandon
Summary: So this is part two of the Priorities series. The grieving mother pours her heart to the daughter that was never hers to cry over. Hope you enjoy and remember to Review


**AN****: this is Esme's point of view from the events that happened in New Moon from Page 28 til just before Edward leaves**

**I sadly don't own anything except the books I have bought and cried over oh and the posters that line my walls but hey apparently they don't count!**

Oh no! My son's worst fears materialized in front of our eyes. The reason for Edward's existence endangered again. Not because of a sadistic vampire but from one of our own. Jasper. My latest son nearly destroying Edward's fragile world. In that fragment of time my own fears had be driven up from one small drop of blood, one small accident.

My precious and god given sons fighting each other for very different reasons. Thank god I had three sons; Emmett took the wild Jasper outside through the door I was holding open with Rose helping Emmett. I'm so glad that Edward hadn't pursued him until after he had calmed down. I myself couldn't breath and was so ashamed that when Bella had needed someone to hold her hand I hadn't be able to comply.

She's my daughter already whether they know it or not. Now when we leave I will lose her and miss her so much. The saddest part is I won't just be losing her; I'll be losing my son. Another son. What have I done that I should deserve this much pain? Why has Edward been refused a happy fairytale ending like the rest of us have been granted?

Bella was made for him and him for her. There has to be a way for this to work. There has to be, doesn't there? I hope so for him, for her. After everything they have already been through. After James nearly killed her. After Edward was strong enough to suck the venom from her hand. After everything and they are still being tested. I know their love is strong, anyone that has seen them walking down the street can see its solidarity. I can only hope and beg for it to be strong enough to overcome this atrocious lapse in control.

I know Edward is beating himself up for this mishap. Still I want him to stay and be with Bella. I want him to realize she needs him the way he needs her. I want him to forget about tonight and think only of the future him and Bella have ahead of them.

Still in the darkest and truthful part of my soul I know he will leave to save Bella. I know he will not realize her need for his close proximity. I know he will remember tonight and will always think of it constantly. My eyes are sobbing quietly but so badly that if I were human my eyesight would be obscured. I hear footsteps coming into my bedroom.

It's Carlisle. My true love and soul mate. For the first time since I last woke up I didn't want to see his angel face. I didn't want to hear his comforting voice. This is because when Edward leaves her, his Bella, she will never feel true love again. I know they are not the same but they are just as strong. I can feel her loss already and I grieve for her, the daughter that will never be. Edward will be just the same but I can't even being to feel the chagrin his reaction to tonight will bring him.

I hope, I beg, I pray. I hope he will choose not to leave. I beg he doesn't blame himself. I pray that Bella and Edward will both survive this and be together after this mess. I think about the way Edward has in the past blamed himself for any harm that has come to Bella. I speculate where his thoughts have taken him tonight.

The tortured souls in the white house spread across the small town of Forks, settling into the hearts of the star-crossed lovers. The house Bella shares with her father is silent despite the soft snoring of the two sleeping humans. In Bella's room, oblivious to Charlie, the disaster struck child sleeps in Edward's arms. Her slumber is peaceful with no words escaping her unconscious mind. Ignorant to the fact that this will be the last piece of happiness her heart will feel before she is pushed away by her soul mate's obsession with her safety and humanity. He stares into her face trying to decipher her thoughts and emotions but they are as silent as the stars.

**AN****: So there is the second part of the series. Please R&R it really makes my day and I review those that I read so it would be much appreciated!**


End file.
